Guardian Chronicles 4: Into the Fire
by StSE
Summary: G1: Total 'Con' action! Galvatron demands the services of the Bounty Hunter; whom finds the sadism and violence of Decepticon culture - much to her liking.
1. Cyclonus the negotiator

_**Note: **This is part of my rewrite of this series, in the effort to more fully develop the character of Raptor. This book has even more violence and sadism than it previously did. For those Con fans - I hope I've done the cannon characters justice!_

_**Raptor the Character: **F-22 stealth Seeker. Built by G1 Starscream in **Raptor Chronicles 1: The Beginning. **She was animated using a human spark - thus thinks and feels in a human way, not a Cybertronian way. Starscream built her to assasinate Galvatron._

**Increasing Capabilities**

The three minicons had turned out to be invaluable to her! They were so eager to please, intelligent – and very handy repair bots. During this 'down time' the four of them had searched the internet for ideas. And after much debate and discussion, the little bots had performed quite a few modifications and upgrades to her systems.

She now had an expanded secondary power system, which was capable of supplying her with a steady flow of energy – even during full combat situations. They had installed 2 more extra power cores and power conversion ports, so that the excess power generated from the solar-cell film, could be converted into energon and stored for future use. With all of this extra power available, they'd decided it would be a good idea to upgrade her laser cannons. She could now fire bolts almost as powerful as Galvatron himself. And the drain only came from her primary power core, which the first of the new backup cores would immediately start recharging the primary – even as it drained. They had also worked on her long-range sensory array network, increasing her range by over 100!

The minicons wiggled with delight as she ran her fingertips gently over them, buffing the new coat of wax. She owed her little team quite a bit of gratitude, and knew that pleasure and appreciation was the paychecks they desired. Her new sensory array was working wonderfully, and that's when she spotted the Decepticon cruising near her location.

"_It looks likes we have some company, my friends" _she said smugly, then transformed into jet mode, and with her three eager little passengers tucked into her cockpit, she teleported towards the Deception's current position. She came back into normal phase next to the Decepticon flyer, her cloaking system fully engaged; proceeding

to study him, as she tracked his progress closely.

**Autobot Observations..**

_"Optimus, bad news." _Springer came striding into the repair bay, his expression one of dead seriousness.

Optimus looked up, _"What is it?"_

_"Looks like Galvatron's getting involved, we just received a report that Cyclonus was spotted." _the green chopper stated.

**Negotiations.**

Raptor tracked the large purple Decepticon for several hours, listening as he mumbled to himself his ideas on how to find her. She was amused by this Decepticon, for

He was far more intelligent than that Scourge, and seemed to have a greater amount of calm patience. She recalled all of the information regarding the interpersonal workings of the Decepticons, as well as their personnel list. _So this is Cyclonus, Galvatron's right hand man. _She silently observed.

In his rantings concerning his former leader, and his boasts about what he did while he was a ghost, Scream had given her quite a bit of good information about this particular Mech. Apparently, he was not only Galvatron's main military Commander; but

Periodically, Galvatron also used him as the focus of his rather sadistic forms of pleasure. _Probably to keep the fear of him fresh in Cyclonus's mind! _Raptor snickered.

As night fell, Cyclonus landed near an abandoned warehouse. Raptor followed him inside as he looked around to see if it would make a good base of operations for him.

"_So, who dares encroach upon my hunting ground?" _A female voice said.

Wheeling around defensively, Cyclonus warily scanned his surroundings. He did not like being surprised by any Mech, much less a Bounty Hunter! _"I am Cyclonus, Commander of the Mighty Galvatron's Elite Guard. I demand that you show yourself!" _he demanded.

Musical laughter filled the room. _"My, my.. That's an awful long title you have." _The dull gray/green Seeker decloaked herself, leaning up against a wall with her arms crossed, cocking her head in amusement.

He narrowed his optics at her audacity, but swiftly reminded himself that Galvatron wanted her. After seeing what she'd done to the Autobots when they had captured her, he had some respect for her abilities. So he relaxed and lowered his weapon. _"You are the Bounty Hunter named Raptor?" _he stated more than asked.

A smile spread over her façade as she nodded silently. _"I assume that your comrade Scourge has already told you that I'm not done with my business here. And that I prefer to meet at my leisure." _She stated, indicating her displeasure at his interruption of her 'hunt' of Autobots.

Hostility toward her implied insult flowed through him, but he controlled his urge to smash her face in. No, this situation needed tact. _"Galvatron does not like to wait, when he is eager at meeting such a fine stalker as yourself," _he complimented.

Cocking her head, she thought of having a little fun with this one. _"It's been a while since I spared an equal. Perhaps I shall forgive your unwanted interruption of my hunt; if you would humor me with a good match." _

His optics widened, for a sparring match always interested him. He nodded to her as he went smoothly into a defensive stance, circling facing her, testing her with fakes.

She moved with the gracefulness of a hunting cat, balanced lightly in her crouched stance. Gauging the powerful movements of her male adversary, she knew he was as strong as the big Autobot ground Mechs. Adjusting her strategy, she vied for speed.

He came at her, grappling with her hands. In a blur, she twisted away, easily freeing her arms. Suddenly, her thruster came up out of no where, her swift side kick to his face catching him off guard.

Warily, he backed off. Not used to these strange fighting tactics. He'd never fought a Mech who used her thrusters in place of punches, and sloggers she was quick with them! Blocking another kick with the swipe of his powerful arm, he tried to get inside her zone, where she couldn't kick him. Swiftly, the Seeker whirled and flipped in the air, going up over him, and landing on the other side. Cyclonus barely blocked her next volley of kicks.

She grinned as she circled him, trying to find an opening in his defenses. _"I'm impressed by your swiftness in judging my fighting style," _she complimented, as she leaped up and spun in a roundhouse. Putting his forearms up, he protected his body.

As she touched the ground, Cyclonus tried to land a few punches, which she barely managed to block with her arms. _"For a Seeker built so light, you hold your own well against more powerful opponents," _he returned her compliment.

Spinning around him, she suddenly went down and spun her leg, trying to catch his legs and knock him down. Anticipating her move, he leaped up and over her, landing on her other side. Swiftly, he tried to grab her wing, but the femme deftly swirled it away from his grasp. _"The key is speed and balance. With it, a smaller Mech can defeat a much more powerful opponent," _she explained, again dancing out of his grasp.

He finally landed a good hit on her shoulder, but the Seeker merely used the force of his punch, to flip herself over and land in a crouch. Then she was back on the offensive again, causing Cyclonus to back up in order to avoid a quick series of well-aimed kicks. _"You're style is very unusual, yet highly efficient." _Cyclonus mused, as he now went on the offensive, causing her to retreat slightly.

She laughed, ducking under his last punch and bringing one of her hands up hard on his chin. Spinning away before his counter attack could get her. _"There is an old saying: That to make one's unarmed body into a complete weapon – is to walk without fear amongst your enemies." _Jumping up, she almost landed a front kick to his chest.

Blocking her thruster, he countered with a one-two punch sequence. His hard left catching her solidly in a wing. _"A very intriguing idea highly suited to a true loner such as yourself." _

Spinning backwards to absorb the shock of his blow, Raptor spun in a blur of a kick counter-attack. Finally, she managed to get a solid hit on his aft with her right thruster, as she spun around him. _"Yes, I do tend to find that others interfere terribly with my missions."_

He chuckled, blocking her second kick at his aft. Grabbing her leg, he tried to swing her, but she simply went into a back flip, getting her caught leg out of his grasp. _"Yes, Starscream was never good at stealth, now was he?"_

Coming down into a crouch, Raptor cocked her head in amusement and snickered. "_That slogger was so terribly arrogant; he deserved a few Sidewinders up his aft." _She had heard about the stunt the two jets had pulled, and had understood that they had done it to also give her an alibi as well. By Cyclonus's reaction, it was the alibi she needed.

As she came at him again, Cyclonus sidestepped and shoved her. Causing her to overbalance, compensating, she went into a roll, coming back up in a ready crouch. _"It is only arrogance if you cannot back up what you say." _He muttered, intending for her to realize that the Decepticon forces could back up every threat – with action.

Grinning, she nodded. Barely blocking his quick attack, she spun round and almost tagged his shoulder. _"True, but only a fool threatens action. For to take an opponent by total surprise is far more efficient." _Her momentum carried her full circuit, and she danced lightly around him.

He frowned, not liking her connotation. Going on the offensive again, he blocked her kick and swung in a quick series of punches. In the blink of an optic, she twirled behind him, as he spun; he stopped dead in his tracts, for she had a laser sword digging into his breast plate.

Twirling the sword lightly, she bowed respectfully to the surprised Decepticon. _"You are a truly impressive fighter, Cyclonus."_

Eyeing her strange weapon, he returned her compliment.

They sat across from each other. Both having earned the respect of the other, Cyclonus still eyed that impressive blade with keen interest. Suddenly, the blade deactivated and transformed into three diminutive bots, who settled themselves comfortably in her intakes, looking at him with interest. His optics widened slightly in surprise.

Nonchalantly, Raptor pulled an energon cube from one of her bays. She took a swig and then tossed it to Cyclonus. Nodding to the three minicons, she grinned. _"These are the only comrades I need in a fight, for they know just when they're needed." _

The purple Mech took a sip of the energon and tossed it back to her. His optics roved over her air frame with an even greater interest. In general terms of beauty, she was merely average by all standards – but to the Decepticon – her deadliness in combat made her quite striking indeed.

--

_Please review.._


	2. Introduction to Galvatron

Introductions

**Galvatron's introduction..**

Galvatron was on one of his notorious maniacal rampages, and every Decepticon was trying desperately to hide from his notice. Those whom were unlucky enough to have his blood red optics catch sight of them, were hit, thrown or kicked; by the crazed leader.

It was, unfortunately, at that precise moment, that Cyclonus and Raptor landed.

Scourge quickly darted to Cyclonus, telling him to find a good place to hide from Galvatron since he was in one of his worst of moods. Then Scourge glanced at Raptor, nodded his welcome to the Bounty Hunter, and took off before Galvatron spotted him.

A look of disgust crossed her face, as she listened to the ranting Decepticon leader approaching them. _"Ahh, maybe we should rest and refuel before we meet with the mighty Galvatron?" _Cyclonus said, trying to tactfully make the situation a little more bearable.

_"So this behavior is normal for your leader?" _Raptor stated – more than asked.

Sloggers_, this is all going to fall apart – just because of Galvatron's insanity! _Cyclonus thought in disgust, and then Rumble ran by – yelling 'good luck' to both of them. Once again, Cyclonus tried to get Raptor to follow him away from this area that Galvatron was swiftly heading towards – to no avail. The look on her visage told him that Galvatron was probably going to get more than he bargained for.

Suddenly, the Bounty Hunter was gone, having teleported away. At that moment, Galvatron wheeled around the corner, shrieking threats at all the piss-poor examples of Decepticons all around him. Then he spied Cyclonus standing there alone, coming toward his Second-in-Command, he knocked him to the ground. _"And here's the worst one. Comes back without the one sloggin' Seeker I ordered him to get!"_

At that moment, the sounds of afterburners filled Charr's sky. Galvatron wheeled around in shock as a gray/green Seeker banked sharply around the scene, her speed unbelievably fast for such a tight turn. Going straight towards a tall rusted spire, the Seeker didn't bother to reduce her speed in the least. As she reached it, she suddenly flipped vertical, hanging in the sky for a brief, agonizing moment, then she transformed in a blur, a sword of light appearing in her hands. As she went through graceful flips toward the ground, she zig-zagged the blade through the thick steel of the Spire, her blade cutting it like it was merely soft cheese.

Landing lightly on her thrusters, she turned and faced Galvatron, the Spire collapsing behind her, the cloud of dust and destruction framing her form.

Walking towards the temperamental Leader with an air of total confidence and control, the Seeker locked his optics with her own. Then she stopped and went to one knee briefly, crossing the Star Saber over her cockpit in a salute. Standing, she regarded him as much as he was regarding her. _"I have been informed that you've requested my services," _she simply stated, her optics catching the fact that Cyclonus was slowly picking himself off of the ground.

Galvatron studied her intently, a devious grin spreading from audio-to-audio. His men had been very right about this Bounty Hunter, for though she was fairly plain to look at, she was truly irresistible with her capabilities of destruction. He snickered, for her capabilities now belonged to him. _"Swear your loyalties to me," _he ordered.

She grinned, inclining her head slightly. _"I am loyal to my employer. If it means my blade will stay at an Autobot's throat."_

She offered her hand. Taking it in his powerful grasp, Galvatron slapped her on the shoulder like an old comrade. _"Decepticons! Come and meet our new training officer!" _he ordered.

**Her Troops..**

The Decepticons came out of hiding, glad that SOMEONE had managed to stop this recent rampage, even if it was a femme who had done it. They stood in a very loose formation – if you could call it that – and sized her up as much as she was sizing them up – as she walked her inspection. _God, what have I gotten myself into? _She groaned internally, _this is like a bunch of high school freshmen, which are supposed to be soldiers! Akkk! _But no sign of her thoughts crossed her stern visage.

She turned and stood in front of them, standing next to the arrogant Galvatron. He nodded to her to speak, so she turned, snapped her stance into an American 'at ease' stance (hands latched behind, feet shoulder-width apart, tall, proud and erect). In a confident 'drill sergeant' voice she looked over her 'troops'. _"I am Raptor, and I am now your training officer. Tomorrow, we will begin initial evaluations at 0400 sharp. Do not be late – or you shall suffer the consequences!" _ A jeep groaned audibly in the front, and had the audacity to actually yawn! Disgust crossed her face, and she strode to him. _"What is your name soldier?" _she demanded.

_'Swindle' _he replied apathetically, looking at his feet.

Knowing their history of discipline, Raptor knew she'd have to be extreme at first – in order to gain their 'respect'. Instantaneously, she whirled into a roundhouse kick, hitting him squarely in his windshield, throwing him backwards, which in turn took out several of the Mechs behind him. Before he even hit the ground, he felt her hand on his throat, and then he was sailing through the air in the other direction, several Mechs scrambling out of the way in the nick of time. As he hit the ground this time, she teleported right over him, smashing her thruster down hard on his chassis. Picking the smaller Mech up by his neck again, she slammed his back against the wall. At which time she began the standard 'Army drill sergeant' rampage; which ended when she had him standing, at full attention, back in his initial spot.

She glowered at the others, who all tried their best to stand at attention. _"As I was saying, tomorrow we will start the process of making each of you into a PROUD Decepticon SOLDIER!". _She paused for effect, striding proudly back over to Galvatron's side, whom was grinning in wicked enjoyment of his 'Training officer's' discipline techniques. She wheeled in tight military fashion. _"Soldiers, you are dismissed!"_

They wandered off, quietly discussing their new 'Training Officer'.

Soundwave, Scrapper, Scourge, Cyclonus and Galvatron stood around her; looking at her in approval. _"You shall suffice!" _Galvatron stated cryptically and stormed off, Cyclonus in tow.

After they were outt've sight, Scourge looked at her with a slight grin. He was more comfortable with her, since he already knew her. _"It is good to have someone like you around here. We need a little more discipline." _she could hear the touch of sarcasm, but she could tell that he knew HER type of true discipline would be far different than Galvatron's.

Soundwave and Scrapper sized her up; The Constructicon Commander boldly shaking her hand in introduction. Soundwave coldly informed her in his monotone voice, of what arrangements had been made for her quarters, ordering Scourge to show her the base.

--

Please review..


	3. Bootcamp

Boot Camp

**Boot Camp**

**Target Practice..**

The Decepticons slowly straggled in, most barely making it by the 0400 deadline. Raptor looked at her troops; quick calculations showed her that five of them were missing. The personnel files she had studied the night before, told her who to look for.

Deciding this would be a rather good opportunity for some 'teamwork' practice, she instructed her troops to go and tie the sleeping slackers to their bunks, then carry the bunks out onto the main firing range. This caused her unenthusiastic troops to brighten up. They eagerly followed her orders to the tee.

She smiled when she heard the complaints of the sleepy Stunticons, as their comrades gleefully carried them to the firing range. Snickers were heard as Dead End and Motormaster tried threatening their comrades into letting them go. She ordered them to be set, upside down, against the targets. This led to even more threats, and louder snickering.

Standing in front of her now enthusiastic troops, she ordered her minicons to take positions to record the shots. She explained to the Mechs, that this would be a competition, told them the points awarded per region of stunticon tagged – and the top five marksmen would get to share the best tasting energon they'd sipped in eons! So with lasers set on low, the training commenced, much to the dismay of those five who'd slept late.

As they shrieked and bitched about the stings of the low-power laser hits, this actually made their comrades even more eager to tag them.

At the end of the 2 hours of target practice, the minicons brought their tallies to Raptor. Swindle, Soundwave, Rumble, Thrust and Mix Master were the top marksmen of the day. Raptor produced an energon cube from one of her side bays, and tossed it to Rumble. Then she said in a threatening tone – to share the cube evenly.

The rest of the cons got to watch as the five 'victors' enjoyed their drink, and from their expressions of enjoyment – and exclamations as to the fine taste of the drink – it was truly as good as Raptor said it would be.

From then on, no one was ever late to the morning training. An eagerness for

training seemed to magically fall upon the Mechs, as they knew that those incredible energon cubes awaited those who performed the best. Their skills improved swiftly, now that they were interested in practicing.

**Private Deals..**

Raptor lay basking her wings in the late afternoon glow of Charr's lonely star. She couldn't believe how well these cons responded to her 'positive re-enforcement'

motivational strategy. This led her to consider how to approach the second stage of training – developing teamwork.

She was deep in thought as she heard the heavy, familiar footsteps of Cyclonus and Scourge approaching. Lazily, she turned her optics to watch their approach. _"Making more of that 'tasty' energon, eh?" _Cyclonus asked, a knowing grin briefly crossing his façade. Scourge snickered in agreement with his Commander.

Raptor stretched in feline grace, then probed her head up on her hands, watching the two imposing Mechs as they sat down in front of her. _"So are you two lovers just out for a stroll? Or do you have business with me?" _ They looked at each other, shocked at her boldness.

_"Well, we'd thought to inform you that Galvatron is quite impressed with the improvement in his army's marksmanship." _Cyclonus mumbled in his deep voice.

_"And we were wondering what this 'second training stage' was – that you keep mumbling about?" _Scourge interjected.

Raptor sized them up, contemplating her words. She wasn't much attracted to the likes of Scourge, but it'd been a while since she'd had a good overload. And oh how she liked to catch these cons off guard! _"Hmmm," _she murmured. _"That's a surprise I'm keeping for the troops, until it begins in two days.." _the two elite guards shifted uncomfortably, _so its Galvatron making them snoop! This could be very fun indeed! _Then she sighed as if in deep thought. _"But it's been awhile since I've had a good overload.." _their optics got wider at her boldness. She studied each one of them, making them slightly uncomfortable in her strong gaze. _"And I've always wondered what it would be like with two strong Mechs.." _

The two Mechs stuttered, _God she loved to make 'em nervous! _She looked hard at the pair. _"But I've found that males perform much better, if they WANT to perform. So I won't bother ordering you two. But I've got to know one thing?"_

_"Uhh, what?" _Cyclonus asked, bemused.

She looked straight at Scourge. _"Is Cyclonus better than you, Scourge?" _Scourge saw the challenge shining in her optics, and decided even if Cyclonus didn't want to join them – he'd prove that he was the one who had trained Cyclonus!

A short time later, the three Decepticons entered Raptor's quarters together.

**Teamwork..**

Teamwork training went reasonably well, after the first day that is. The cons figured out that if they kept arguing with their teammates – they'd surely lose their chance at the sip of high-grade energon. Each day, Raptor would assign a different mix of cons to each group, then they had to work together to figure out how to get through the challenge courses she created.

By the end of 7 days, the cons were working reasonably well together. And were even beginning to give team members encouragement – since they'd finally gotten used to hearing Raptor's off-hand compliments, so it was not as looked down upon anymore.

**Drivers and Flyers..**

As the Mechs were departing from the morning training, Raptor called Wild Rider to her, he approached warily, not liking the fact that she had picked him out for some reason. She put her arm around the Lamborghini's shoulders, and they were seen walking away, talking in almost conspiratorial tones.

That night, Wild Rider was even a little more excitable and obnoxious than normal, and no one could him to break his vow of silence concerning him and Raptor's discussion.

The next day, Raptor had Cyclonus and the Sweeps out on the training grounds, along with the rest of the troops. She split the troops into flyers and drivers, and then smiled as they all muttered in anticipation of whatever the hell she was going to get them to do that day.

They followed her to the edge of a large cliff, which ended down in a stinking,

Large, marsh at the bottom. That morning the Constructicons had been busy building a ramp at the top. She glanced at her troops with a shine in her optics, and informed them that she herself would be joining in on this particular exercise. And that they were going to learn to count on their comrades. On this day, those cons that made the most successful jumps and catches would get the drink.

For those drivers that didn't make successful jumps and if their flyer didn't make a good catch – they would end up in the stinking swamp, undamaged, but filthy; and if any flyer consistently couldn't catch at least every third time, then the drivers he had missed, got to throw his chassis in the swamp for good measure. She heard snickers getting louder in the ranks.

This was a rather tricky maneuver, for not only does the timing need to be right, the angle and speed have to be as well. Then as the drivers' last wheel leaves the ramp, he's got to transform and either land on the top of a jet-type flyer, or grabs the skids of a chopper flyer. This could always overbalance the flyer – causing them both to end up in the swamp.

So she and Wild Rider were the first pair. She dispatched her three little 'data' recorders as she transformed in preparation. Keeping in close radio contact with Wild Rider, they worked together to get the timing just right. She banked slowly, keeping her

powerful thrust in check, then Wild Rider gave her the signal and she came around the training grounds as he peeled rubber and aimed toward the ramp. Then Wild Rider was in the air, transforming, falling – and the gray/green fighter jet suddenly roared

up under him. As she felt him grab her, she dropped her tail suddenly, and put on full afterburners. Together, they roared straight up over the cliff, and their astonished comrades, the sonic boom adding to the effect. Then she leveled off, joining in with Wild Rider's gleeful laughter. _Yep, she had definitely chosen the right Mech for this job!_

The cons practiced this new game with enthusiasm, more for seeing their comrades go in the swamp – than for the actual successes. Several of the flyers got thrown in the swamp as well; Eliciting hysterical laughter from all in attendance.

At the end of it all, the 6 'winners' happily enjoyed their drink – even though half of them were covered in swamp goo.

Raptor joined them in the wash bay. Joking with her troops as they helped each other pressure spray the swamp goo off. It had been a good day, and the troops were beginning to consider her part of the gang, instead of the outsider she was.

Which is exactly what she had wanted them to do.

--

Please review..


	4. Pain and Pleasure

Domination

**Domination**

Raptor was quite pleased at how things were going here on Charr. In less than a month, her troops were beginning to finally show some true military discipline, teamwork, and enthusiasm for her command. She made sure to never overstep her authority, nor make any indication that she was even the slightest bit interested in Galvatron's job. Around the temperamental Decepticon, she stayed wary – their unspoken working agreement tenuous at best – though Galvatron understood the watchfulness in her optics.

Heavy footsteps interrupted her and the minicons' work in her quite machine shop. Raptor looked up to see Soundwave striding in. _"Galvatron requests your presence." _he flatly stated, not bothering to even tell her where Galvatron was. Then he wheeled around and was gone.

_Fascinating, s_he thought sarcastically, with a nod, her minicons tucked themselves into her intakes – they knew she didn't want to be around the unpredictable leader, without her backups. Smiling slyly she decided to simply teleport to Galvatron instead of wandering around to find him.

As she came out of warp phase into normal phase, she quickly scanned the scene around her. Galvatron was on her right; she could hear a deep, demented pleasure in his voice as he threatened Cyclonus. That poor fool was tied up, enduring his Leader's sadistic pleasure with complete resignation. _Total waste of energy, and a good soldier! _Raptor thought with disgust. Well, Starscream had warned her about the true goings on between these two Decepticons, and now she had to witness it!

Galvatron whirled at her appearance. _"You wished my presence, my Leader?" _Raptor said coldly and politely. She noticed Cyclonus briefly look up, embarrassed that she should observe him in this submission.

Galvatron smiled wickedly, _"I thought you might like a little fun, Hunter.." _he snickered and threw her the laser whip. _"I've heard, that you too – like to dominate." _

_Interesting development, _she silently mused. _Bastard gets off at watching others torment his captive. _She noticed Cyclonus tense up, expecting even more pain to come. She knew this was her chance to truly get into Galvatron's inner circle, a place she needed to be in, in order to accomplish her final goal.Then a wicked smile grew on her face, as she thought of an idea; _yes, this could get interesting_!

She smiled smugly at Galvatron, then boldly threw the whip down and strode to him. _"So am I offered the enjoyment of sparring the most powerful of Mechs?" _her voice was low with anticipation, as she ran her fingers down his arm. _"For I do love an overload after an intense sparring match, the bloodlust makes it so – intensified."_

Galvatron's optics widened in surprise, grinding his jaw as he considered this new game in pleasure; adding the pleasure of physical violence into a mutual overload sounded like a rather intriguing combination. One, he'd care to try.

Without warning, he struck out at her. The Seeker deftly avoided his hit and spinning away, she dropped into a ready crouch, her crimson optics gleaming in intensity. Galvatron snickered as he came at her again; this time Raptor allowed him to land a glancing blow on her shoulder, just as she landed a kick on his side.

The two circled each other, torn peripheral lines slightly leaking energon. Raptor touched the seepage on her arm, bringing her coated finger sensuously up to her lips and licking it off, even as she came at him again. The clang of metal against metal filled the room, as the two exchanged punches for kicks, more energon coating their plating.

Swiftly, Raptor avoided his next volley of punches, leaping up into the air and flipping to the other side of him. He spun swiftly, blocking her side kick and going on the offensive again. This time he grabbed her arms, planning to use his greater strength and weight to break her defense. As his fingers curled around her forearms, she suddenly grabbed his, and using his own momentum, she flipped herself backwards, causing the Commander to sail over her. Releasing her grip, she let him continue on, ending up crashing into the far wall.

She crouched in readiness as Galvatron stood back up and came at her, his optics filled with battle lust. Sidestepping his charge, she sought to cause him to stumble, but he had anticipated her move, twisting suddenly, he grabbed the Seeker and sent her sailing across the room. Hitting the wall hard, she twisted and landed on her thrusters, more of her spilled energon coating her intakes.

He was upon her with a suddenness she hadn't expected, grabbing her arms and forcing her hard against the wall, smashing her with the bulk of his chassis. His face was merely an inch from hers, his blood red optics wild with bloodlust. At the moment, Raptor took his lips, kissing him with a passion he'd never experienced. As he relaxed his hold on her in shock at her boldness, she kicked him hard, sending him stumbling away from her.

Whirling, the big Mech eyed her with a humorous expression, for this game of violence had entered an entirely different realm now. He came at her again, grinning wickedly as she spun out of his grasp; the two again exchanged hard blows. They circled each other warily for a second, and then Galvatron made another move, shocked as she suddenly squatted down and whirled her legs.

Kicking his legs out from under him, the Seeker spun to her thrusters, pouncing on him even before he'd hit the ground. Galvatron wrapped his strong arms around the Seeker astride him, easily using his larger mass to defeat her attempt to pin him. Soon, he had her pinned underneath him, his elbows locking down her wings, the Seeker now totally helpless.

Grinning wickedly at the Seeker, he ran his hand along her cheek line, coating his fingertips with her spilt energon. Bringing them to his lips, he licked it off slowly. _"This is indeed, a very enjoyable game, Bounty Hunter. But now you're all mine to do with as I please."_

She grinned, swiping some of his spilt energon off his shoulder and tasting it herself. Her complete lack of fear of him, was intriguing to the Mech. Smashing her lips with his, he ran his hands over her sensitive wings, causing sensations of both pleasure and pain as they touched the damage he'd caused.

Boldly, the Seeker's hands did the same. The intensity of the blended sensations of pain and pleasure caused Galvatron to shiver with pleasure. Waves of bloodlust-enhanced pleasure rocked through him, and he pounded down on her wing with his fist.

She gasped, the agony of his strike mixing with the pleasure sensation that his other hand was causing. Aiming at one of the damaged sections of his chassis, she struck hard with all her might, causing the demented Mech to scream in pleasure; his sense of pain and pleasure having become a sickened sense of being one and the same.

As they teased each other, beating each other at the same time, the two screamed their demented pleasure. Trembling with the intense waves of sensory data, with a final shudder, they overloaded and shutdown.

**Aftermath..**

Raptor quickly rebooted, sliding out from under Galvatron's immense bulk. Standing lightly, her minicons flew from their observing perches and chattered as they surveyed the damage to her air frame. Waving them off, she smiled and told them to wait until later, for it was just surface damage.

Her optics locked with Cyclonus's, and she strode up to the bound Flyer. Taking his lips roughly with her own, Cyclonus tasted the sweetness of her spilled energon on his lips. Releasing his lips as she heard Galvatron rebooting, Raptor's optics told him that she was not done with him this day.

Galvatron flipped himself over, sitting up with dazed optics. _"That was incredible," _he muttered. His optics scanned his surroundings, and then slowly focused on the energon-coated Seeker.

Raptor boldly strode to him, offering her hand. As he unsteadily stood, he grabbed her head and forced her to meet his lips in a rough kiss. Her back arched painfully. As he released her, she regally stood in his grasp. _"Yes, rage mixed with pleasure makes for some of the best overloads," _she purred, sensuously, a knowing look in her optics. _"You should try it right after battle – when the bloodlust is still coursing strongly through you!" _

He considered this idea, and then laughed wickedly. _"We will try that in the future my _hunter."

After she left, Galvatron tortured Cyclonus for a little while longer. But he wasn't as enthusiastic as he had been – for what Raptor had just taught him was so – _much more exciting! _He let Cyclonus stumble off to his quarters, and then sat, deep in thought. Yes, he'd never liked femmes; every one he'd ever met was weak. But this one was incredible in her deadliness, her skill in combat, her obvious enjoyment of pain. These traits made the rather dull colored and non-descript Seeker – irresistible in the optics of the demented leader.

_Maybe the lord needs a queen? h_e chuckled to himself. And as deadly and dangerous as Raptor was, she'd make the perfect Decepticon queen!

**Dignity..**

Cyclonus stumbled into his quarters, not wanting anyone to see him in this condition. He hated it when Galvatron periodically decided to 'break him' – but he was so accustomed to accepting this as part of being a Decepticon – it never crossed his mind to resist. He just persevered. But Galvatron had really overwhelmed his automatic repair systems this time – and this time, it'd be a few days before he'd be able to come out of his quarters.

The worse thing about the whole day was that Raptor had to witness it! He had wanted the Seeker to always look at him as a strong warrior – not weak and begging, as Galvatron made him today. He didn't know how he could look in her optics again, now that she KNEW how weak he was!

_"Waste of energy, and a good soldier" _He heard her voice say. _Sloggers! She had teleported in here and was now gloating at his weakness! _He struggled to rise.

_"Leave me be, I am fine.." _he ordered, his deep voice edged in weariness.

He was gently but forcefully pushed back down, the sweet taste of her energon touching his lips. He drank deeply, its smooth descent into his power core slowly spreading warmth throughout his chassis. Light metal feet danced over his body, as her minicons leaped off of her, and begin inspecting him for repairs.

Her crimson optics shown with uncharacteristic warmth as she surveyed Cyclonus's damaged chassis. She ran her fingertips lightly down his cheek. A finger tapped lightly across his lips, silencing his protests.

_"It is time I start developing my own air combat squadron;" _she began, nodding absently to the minicons' query as to starting the repairs.

He understood with relief that she was not going to dwell on the sadism of Galvatron. So they discussed the personnel changes she wished to make. He was proud that she was even listening to his advice, _so different from the leader we've grown used to!_

They agreed to the future personnel shifts needed to create an assault squadron for her to command. As she left, she signaled for the minicons to stay and continue their work on him. He nodded in understanding, she wanted him back in the active ranks at the earliest time – and there's no way he'd go to Hook for repairs! This was just to be kept between them – never to be spoken of.

Cyclonus watched the diminutive bots as they cheerily went about their work on him. _Yes, you are valuable little bots aren't you? _He mused with a slight smile.

--

Please review..


	5. Rape and Pillage

Pleasure

**Another Fetching Job**

_Sigh, yet another 'test' from my 'great' leader! _Raptor though with disgust; as Galvatron detailed another Autobot item that he wanted her to retrieve for him. He had found her penitence for solo missions to be of great service to him; and the destruction that generally be felled the Autobots caught in the middle – just served to add to his pleasure. So once again, she was pulled off of her 'Training Officer' duties and given a 'fetching job' to do. _Granted, these little missions also make the ranks respect my skills all the more! _She snickered inside.

She went by the munitions depot, and requested the particular missiles she felt like using on this one. Transforming into Jet mode, the gray/green F-22 waited patiently for the Combaticons to hurry up and arm her.

_"I see that you are off again, great Bounty Hunter!" _Cyclonus's deep voice observed, as his imposing air frame rounded the corner.

_"Ah, yes, a fun little break from work!" _She chuckled, _"maybe you should leave a little free time in your schedule for when I return?"_

He paused, always a little taken aback by her straight forwardness concerning overloading. _"Hmm, need a little change from your primary lover?" _

She snickered, since he was so blatantly referring to her normal 'toying' with Galvatron. Yet, both of them knew it was her way to keep the leader's sadistic optics off of her favorite lover: Cyclonus. _"I'm just a high-maintenance Seeker, you know." _Her tone got a sultry tinge to it; _"No single male could ever – fully – satiate me!"_

He chuckled; _"I'll leave an evening open, and anticipate your swift return."_

Then he ran his fingers sensuously along her wingtip as the great huntress turned and taxied by him on her way out. He could feel her smile as she roared off into the black cosmos.

Locking the coordinates in for the last known location of the Autobot shuttle, she planned her route of teleportation. Then the plasma of warp phase oozed around her, as she crossed those light years in the blink of an eye! Coming out of warp phase, fully cloaked, she warily scanned the region around her. _Energy reserves – 80, Missiles – armed, Laser weapon systems – fully functional. _She went through her battle system check list, her three minicon passengers checking her peripheral systems. '_All good; Let's go hunting my friends!' s_he announced; her diminutive 'friends' cooing happily in their encrypted language.

**Boring Transport**

'_Shuttle 5 to Terion-9, we are enroute and on schedule,' _Sideswipe radioed. Sitting back with his hands latched behind his head he looked over at his yellow friend.

_"I sure hope they've got a better grade of wax than this slaggin' crap!" _Sunstreaker griped in frustration, as he was trying to pass the time by giving himself the gleaming shine he was so well known for. And the wax he was using was just – pathetic!

The red and black Autobot chuckled. _"Well, look at it this way. If they don't, at least their star is not very bright! So no one will even notice!"_

Sunstreaker glared at his brother. _"Just because SOME Autobots don't care if they're as dull plated as Raptor – doesn't mean the rest of us are!" _He snorted derisively at Sideswipe.

Sideswipe just laughed, since everyone knew that there was a damn good reason that Decepticon female never had a shine – if she did – they'd be able to get a radar fix on her! But, if it made Sunstreaker feel better, then let him compare his beautifully maintained chassis to that one's. _"I'll be happy if we don't have to SEE that dull-plated air frame on this trip!" _

The gleaming Autobot finally gave up on trying to achieve the perfect buff, and leaned back. _"I don't know, I'd love to put a few rounds in her. Give her fuselage that 'well-worn' look," h_e snickered.

_"You and me both, brother!" _Sideswipe agreed. Knowing that it was best they didn't see her, because they'd have even more of a 'well-worn' look out of it!

--

Unseen, Raptor was patiently tracking her quarry. She was strategically waiting for the Autobot shuttle to enter the asteroid belt that was along its route. For the belt was well-known for causing major radio interference, thus, no one would expect to hear from the shuttle until it's scheduled exit from the belt.

She quietly teleported onboard, keeping her cloaking engaged, and studied the two Autobots. As they referenced her, she had to chuckle; _Yes, she had made quiet a reputation amongst the Autobots, hadn't she?_ Looking with interest at the smaller ground Mechs, an idea came to her mind. _Yes, I've enjoyed just Decepticon Mechs for way to long – maybe it's time for a little taste of Autobots?_ A smug smile of anticipation crossed her invisible façade. As she made her plans to accomplish the mission, and have a little 'fun' as well!

_"We're entering Asteroid belt 0-9840-D, expect to resume radio contact in 3 stellar hours, out." _Sideswipe radioed to Terion-9. As they acknowledged, he casually looked over at Sunstreaker, a big grin crossing his face. _"You know, it'll be a little bumpy but automatic pilot is going to take us through anyway."_

A knowing look passed over the shimmering yellow bot's face. He smiled invitingly.

Suddenly, Sunstreaker found his arms pinned to his sides as a bolt of electricity tore through him knocking most of his systems offline in an instant! He felt smooth metal arms encircle his helpless chassis as the Star saber was held to his throat.

In shock, Sideswipe stood there with his weapon pointed at his brother, held captive in the arms of the lithe, dull gray/green Seeker. The Decepticon symbols the only part of her paint job with a shine to it. Her brilliant crimson orbs locked with his pale blue. _"Might I suggest that you toss your weapon to me? That is, if you would like Sunstreaker's head to remain attached to his chassis?" s_he purred, a smile crossing her face.

Sideswipe glared at her. _"Why should I believe that you'll keep his head there, even if I give you my weapon?" h_e challenged.

She chuckled. _"My dear Autobot, if I was into destroying helpless foes, than your Skydive would've been deactivated a long time ago!"_

She was referring to her well-known abduction and subsequant return of the Aerialbot; and Sideswipe knew she was being completely honest with her statement. He grudgingly threw his weapon at her thrusters.

Swiftly, she threw down the bound and almost deactivated Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe found the Star Saber digging into his windshield. _"I thought you weren't into destroying unarmed foes?" h_e said coldly to her, his blue optics challenging her.

She walked close to him, her Saber held tightly to his throat. _"Hmmm, but a little pleasure doesn't cause THAT much damage!" s_he purred; a sly smile crossed her lips.

His optics widened at her connotation. He flung himself backwards, trying to get the blade off his throat – so that he could figure out a way to fight her! But he wasn't swift enough, and the limber Seeker grabbed the smaller Mech and slammed him into the bulkhead. Then she was upon him, holding him down with her weight, his arms crossed above his head – locked down on the floor by one of her hands. Her lips silenced him as her fingers deftly worked their way along his primary sensory array. His fear and rage mixed with the electric sensations of sensory over stimulation, he fought the sensations, tried to regain control, but suddenly the overload hit him and the world went black.

Sunstreaker watched helplessly as Raptor took his brother. His systems were slowly coming online after the shock of his almost electrocution, but he was still bound with stout energy cables. He watched in loathing, as the dull Gray/green jet bound Sideswipe after he knocked himself out in his overload. She turned and her optics narrowed as she studied the yellow Autobot's gleaming façade.

Coming over to him, she effortlessly lifted him into one of the shuttle's command seats. He shivered with disgust as she ran her fingers lightly across his gleaming hood. _"I don't think a single Decepticon Mech keeps his chassis nearly as perfect as you do;" s_he complimented, putting a finger across his lips to stop his sarcastic reply. _"Hmm, I'll be careful, would hate to put a scratch on your beautiful work! So nice to enjoy such a well-polished chassis!" _

She silenced his protests with her lips, and unbelievably he found himself responding to her touch as his brother had!

Sideswipe was coming back online as Raptor was stowing the equipment that Galvatron had requested; into one of her belly bays. She smiled warmly at him. _"It is so much more fulfilling to have enjoyed the pleasure of conflict – instead of the pain," s_he chuckled.

_"You don't have the guts to face us both in battle, you bitch!" t_he red and black Autobot growled.

She smiled smugly, and lifted him up against the bulkhead. Forcefully, she took his lips again, and then whispered in his audio receptor: _"You and I both know, that you're damned lucky I wasn't in the mood to destroy you." _She ran her hand down his undamaged hood, enjoying his shudder of discomfort. _"Because if I had been, you would no longer be able to enjoy this touch!"_

She smiled, as she let him slide to the floor. _"By the way, if I were you two, I'd make sure to roll into the Port bulkhead!" _And in a blink, she was gone.

The groggy Sunstreaker and Sideswipe barely rolled to the Port bulkhead in time, as missiles destroyed the Starboard side of the shuttle. As the shuttle rolled uncontrollably out of the Asteroid belt, the automatic SOS signal was picked up by multiple Allied bases.

Sideswipe looked at his brother, neither one would ever want to admit what Raptor had done with them. But, deep inside – both of them would've rather had that, than almost certain death.

_"At least she didn't scratch my paintjob!" _Sunstreaker humphed in disgust. Still shuddering at the thought of that dull paintjob touching his beautiful chassis.

Sideswipe shrugged and gave a sarcastic grin. _"At least we both still have our paintjobs intact!"_

_"Power-greedy Bitch!" t_he gleaming Autobot mumbled.

Sideswipe just sighed resignedly in his bonds. _It hadn't been that bad. It had been much more enjoyable than a battle with her would've been…_

_--_

_Please review.._


	6. The fear within

**The Fear Within**

In the confusion of the dogfight Silverbolt didn't see the Seeker appear out of teleport above him. Suddenly, he felt a weight slam down against his airframe. Before he could transform and defend himself; the cool plasma phase of teleport engulfed him.

Before they even came out of teleport, the Aerialbot knew he'd been had. Unfortunately, he also realized that since the dull gray/green Seeker who'd captured him was now a part of Galvatron's ranks – there wouldn't be a ransome asked for. No, this wouldn't be one of Raptor's quick abduction/release scenarios – this was long-term, brutal captivity.

It didn't surprise him in the least, that when the cool plasma of warp phase released its grip on them, that he saw the battered planet of Charr beneath them. The Autobots knew the Seeker had incredible teleportation capabilities. Powered by the three high-energy cores within the femme; her builder, Starscream, had admitted as much.

Before his confused systems could reorient themselves to the change in gravity and atmosphere, he felt searing pain shooting from both of his engines. The Seeker had blown them both with her close range laser! In terror, Silverbolt realized he was now helpless in the sky. As he began to plummet rapidly, his worst fear coming true.

Transforming, he sought to fight, to raise his weapon against the Seeker. But the irrational terror of his acrophobia flooded through him. Shutting down all hope of rational thought; dropping his weapon, he wrapped his arms around the Seeker. His entire frame trembled in his mounting terror.

He felt her chuckle. _"So, it is true that your phobia is this great. Hmm Silverbolt?" _Raptor whispered in his audios.

Tears flowed from his optics, he wanted so badly to deny his phobia. To fight it down and bravely kick her aft. But he couldn't, the fear paralyzed him. He clung to the Seeker, the only thing between him and falling to his death.

Her plasma engines didn't even strain as she kept the two of them stable in their altitude, even though Silverbolt was larger than she. The sheer power of this Seeker's systems truly amazed the Aerialbot, for she didn't even seemed phased by the intense power drain of carrying both of them through such a long teleport. _"Please, just kill me now;" _he begged. He knew what faced him as a Decepticon captive, death was far better.

Feeling her hands access the panels over his communications arrays, he jerked as she ripped apart those circuits. His irrational fear still paralyzed him, still forcing him to grip the femme tightly with both of his arms. Her fingers then accessed the panels over his battle processor, he groaned as she ripped the connection cables from it. He was now helpless; unable to fight and unable to call for help.

"_So why did they build a Flyer so afraid to fly?" _Raptor taunted him.

Suddenly, there was nothing in his arms. Screaming in terror, Silverbolt began to tumble towards Charr. Then he felt arms encircle him from behind, breaking his fall. Sobbing, the Aerialbot hung limply in the Seeker's arms. He knew she was just toying with him, starting the process of breaking him psychologically. But he couldn't control his reactions, his fear controlled him.

She was gone again, and again he screamed as his fall resumed. Then she was in front of him, he grabbed her, pressing his air frame tightly to hers. As he gripped her wings, he felt fingers wiping his tear-streaked cheeks. She forced him to meet her optics, the intensity of her crimson optics boring through him. He bit his lip, trying desperately to regain control of his emotions, not let her have the satisfaction of seeing his terror.

Chuckling at his fear, Raptor ran her fingers up his fuselage. The sensations of pleasure mixed with the terror, causing the Autobot to shiver in response. He shook his head back and forth, trying to deny his reaction. He tried to picture his bond mate, Skydive. Tried to have the calm courage that that Flyer had; but he didn't. He was just a mentally weak Aerialbot, too weak to control his own emotions.

He felt her take his lips, her hands still running along his fuselage. He couldn't resist, his Meta trying desperately to find a way out of his terror. He fell into her embrace, fell into her kiss. Despising himself the entire time, for he was the most pathetic of Autobots.

**Galvatron's Toy**

Dragging her bound captive, Raptor strode into the Command Center. Galvatron and Cyclonus turned around at the sound of their entrance, the Leader's manacle optics gleaming with pleasure as Raptor kicked the bound Aerialbot towards him.

"_Here's a present my lord." _The femme said as Silverbolt struggled to his knees, his blue optics full of terror as he looked up at the insane Decepticon Leader.

Cyclonus and Raptor met optics, both Commanders pleased that Galvatron would have a different victim to focus his sadism on for a while. The Elite Guard Commander nodded his head to her in respect.

Galvatron cackled as he looked the Aerialbot over. Striding up to the Flyer, he grabbed his head, forcing those blue optics to meet his own. Silverbolt did his best to glare back at the Decepticon. _"Ah, such a thoughtful present, Air Commander;" _Galvatron snickered. _"I will have much fun breaking him."_

"_And now we have one less Superion to deal with. A satisfactory outcome," _Cyclonus agreed.

Grabbing the Aerialbot by his throat, Galvatron threw him across the room. And then punched him a few times; just for fun.

Cyclonus and Raptor left the room, allowing Galvatron to have his fun. Silverbolt couldn't help himself, he blinked back tears as he stared after the pair. Almost wishing that it was they who would do the torture… They had some honor, those two, and he knew that they wouldn't do what Galvatron would. Spitting out some energon, he staggered to his feet and forced a brave expression on his face plate as he met the insane mech's optics. _"I'm no one's present. Free me and maybe you'll escape Prime's wrath." _He spat.

Galvatron wailed in laughter. _"Oh, perhaps he'd like to join you? Yes, I'm sure he would! Both of you in the purgatory that you lowly bots deserve!"_

Silverbolt backed up a bit as Galvatron approached him, his air frame tensing in anticipation of more pain. _"You can only best me because I am tied. You are a coward. Nothing but an insane coward!"_

The silver mech picked him up and threw him again. By the time he hit the ground, Galvaltron was upon him – pummeling him mercilessly. All the while cackling hysterically about how he enjoyed breaking pathetic Autobots. Destroying them…. Silverbolt's meta reeled from the influx of pain data that streamed from every net in his chassis. He was beginning to black out when Galvatron stopped his assault.

"_Shall we play a game -, pathetic Autobot?"_ Galvatron taunted him; his tone suddenly changing to almost a 'happy' one. As if he was just asking one of his favorite officers to a game of cards. _"Shall we have some fun?" _His voice seemed to get a bit lower. Roughly, he forced the gasping Aerialbot to meet his optics. _"And enjoy ourselves a little?"_

"Eat slag! Like I'm going to enjoy 'playing' with the likes of you!" Silverbolt gasped, his voice tinged with disgust and pain. _"Just get your torture over with!"_

"This is going to be a lot of fun." Galvatron laughed, _"I'm glad they gave you to me. Fight all you like though... I would like to watch you do something so pointless.._." He started to climb on top of Silverbolt, looking down at him, _"You're going to enjoy this,"_ he hissed. "_Though, it doesn't really matter if you do or don't – now does it?"_

_"Like frag I will!"_ The flyer spat, trying desperately to hide his growing fear, _"You're so pathetic. Raping a chained prisoner like this!"_ He managed to squirm a little under the Decepticon's weight, _"You are just the lowest of the scum!"_

_"It won't be rape when I'm finished with you."_ Galvatron smirked_. "You're going to be begging for it..."_ He reached down and rubbed a digit gently between Silverbolt's crotch plating. A very gentle touch that was nonetheless invasive and unwanted, _"Maybe not right now... but you will..."_ He promised.

_"Oh..."_ Silverbolt chewed on his lower lip, _"You slagging pervert_," he growled. Hating the feeling of being touched in such a way - and also hating the inevitable arousal that came with it.

_"Keep fighting it..."_ The silver mech growled, _"It lasts longer that way..." _He played with Silverbolt's sensitive wings, smirking, _"Fight it all you please..."_ he kissed Silverbolt again, but more gently this time. He liked to break them. Memory echoes from his life before Unicron washed over him briefly. A time when he had used not only force, but sometimes pleasure, to add to his army's ranks… Yes, few Autobots would ever go back to Prime once they'd broken down and begged him, Megatron, for more! Their shame made them HIS! He glared down at the silver flyer. His fragmented thoughts whirling around wildly… But no, now no Autobot would be allowed to join his ranks like that! No, they were only useful as slaves.. Mindless, broken slaves!

Whimpering, Silverbolt pulled away as much as he could, trembling in fear and anticipation of what was about to happen. He struggled in his chains as usual but, like before, it was completely fruitless.

Galvatron smirked some more. He couldn't help it. The pathetic flyer was making this so much fun... He started to fumble with the Autobot's remaining crotch plating. But since Silverbolt was far from relaxed, the metal wasn't easy to pry off, and it would probably hurt too. Pain for an Autobot gave Galvatron pleasure though… The more pain they suffered – the more aroused he'd become!

_"N-No! Please..."_ Silverbolt gave a moan, "_D-Don't rape me..."_ He begged, shaking and suddenly feeling very much afraid. The mech squirmed and struggled in pain as he felt the pain of the crotch plating being removed. Bolts snapped in half, the strong Decepticon leader having no problem exposing what he wanted..

_"I told you,"_ Galvatron snarled, locating the catches – and snapping them easily. _"You'll like it now – or you'll learn to like it later!"_ The layer of metal was removed, and the port was laid bare, _"Whether you want to like it or not." _The insane mech licked his lips as his fingers trailed over the bare port.

Silverbolt shuddered, the port remaining closed. But he suppressed the moan of pleasure. This was so wrong... His port was not designed to open unless he was aroused. Forcing it might damage him permanently. They both knew that. Was Galvatron simply going to force his way in regardless? He wouldn't put it past the Decepticon. But giving in, after all his fighting would be so pointless...

But Galvatron didn't want to permanently damage his new pet, his new slave. No, not yet! The Aerialbot was too beautifully put together… He was a prize to destroy slowly over time.. To enjoy each and every wonderful scream! So he simply lay down on top of Silverbolt and started to kiss him, running his fingers over sensitive surfaces.

The mech bit his lip and tried to resist the feelings of arousal, closing his eyes and trying to think of Air Raid and his comrades who fell at the hands of Decepticon monsters just like the one who planned to rape him. Monsters that now seemed unstoppable!

"_Nervous?"_ Galvatron kissed Silverbolt again_, "Don't be. If I were in a bad mood... I'd have ripped you right open by now. Just... relax.. No, I want you to enjoy this – I want to hear you beg me!."_ He stroked a finger over Silverbolt's closed port.

_"It's easy for you to say..."_ Silverbolt mumbled. He tried unsuccessfully to stifle a groan as his port was stroked, _"I - I don't WANT this!"_ the Autobot whined, slowly growing more and more aroused.

_"You will." _He smirked with another kiss, _"You want it right now... but you deny it. Soon though, you'll be begging for it...You Autobots are all the same. Weak and soft under your armor. That's why we will rule the universe. That's why we will have you all as pleasure slaves if we even choose to spare your worthless sparks!"  
_  
_"Never!"_ Silverbolt cried out. _"Why me?" _He asked the Decepticon, shuddering at the touches, _"Why is it me you want?!"  
_  
_"Because,"_ Galvatron kissed him with his glossa_. "Because you're mine now. And I can do whatever I want with you.__"_

Silverbolt groaned in despair. Thanks to Galvatron's stroking and kissing, his port was almost aching with pleasure that he didn't want to feel. It would be a simple matter for Galvatron to open it up. More oily tears ran down his metal face as he tried to resist, _"N-No... Please..."_

_"You can't fight it any longer,"_ Galvatron smirked. _"You want it...You desire the cable of the most powerful mech ever made!"_ He slid the final cover aside, _"You're going to love it... and then you're going to deny loving it... but there's no need to be ashamed..."_ He started to remove his own crotch plating. It came off much more easily.

Needless to say, Silverbolt was horribly ashamed of how easily the mech had opened him up. Defensively, he tried his best to squirm out of the way, _"N-No... Please..." _he begged, his teary optics meeting with Galvatron's.

Galvatron's evil smirk widened. With a snicker, he removed the second layer of armor on his own crotch, and slid aside his own port, his interfacing cable rolling out. It wasn't even fully extended yet, and it was large for his build.

Silverbolt laughed in an attempt to belittle the larger Decepticon and hide his fear_, "Oh look at you with the little cable,"_ he mocked, _"No wonder you need to rape me..."_

_"That's because it's not full yet,"_ Galvatron growled as he slapped the mech roughly. He narrowed his optics, a sadistic gleam now burning within them. _"It will be... once I've had your lip components on it!"_ He snarled angrily, grabbing the back of Silverbolt's helm.

_"Y-You're so pathetic..."_ the Autobot replied. He tried to move his head around as much as he could to make it hard for the Decepticon.

_"If you hadn't insulted me, you wouldn't have to do this, you pathetic Autobot_!" Galvatron forced Silverbolt's lip components to touch the tip of his cable, _"You can lick, or you can suck,"_ he snarled, _"But if you fight I'll rip your cable out..."  
_  
Silverbolt whimpered at the thought, but desperately and angrily growled. _"No way!" _He protested, _"Why should I touch that horrible thing?"_

Galvatron landed him a punch in the jaw, "_Because right now, I don't need your cable!" _He snarled, and grabbed Silverbolt's cable, starting to twist and squeeze, _"I can always get Hook to reattach it later if I change my meta!"_

Silverbolt whimpered in pain and in a sad moment of defeat, moved his head forward and shakily gave Galvatron's cable a single, long lick.

_"Don't stop,"_ Galvatron commanded, still holding his toy's cable tightly, _"You're usually so good at using your mouth... it's going to take a lot to persuade me to forget your insults_..."

Silverbolt took a part of the cable in his mouth, and ungracefully started to suck slightly. Then, he remembered his position. Now was the perfect opportunity, he thought, as he victoriously clamped his dental plates down on the cable. Frag it! He didn't care anymore, maybe this would teach the Decepticon. Maybe they'd just go ahead and off line his aft quickly! That'd be better than being a slave!

Galvatron gave a shriek of pain and pulled back, _"It seems my pathetic pet needs to be taught a lesson!"_ He growled. He snarled again, and gave Silverbolt's cable a sharp twist, ripping it out.

Silverbolt almost blacked out with pain, alarm signals blaring inside his head and forcing him to scream and shriek. _"Akkkkk! Noooo!"_ he continued to scream loudly, bashing his own helm against the floor on which he was pinned and trying to initiate a reboot.

_"And now..."_ Galvatron pushed Silverbolt's cable into a safe place in his armor, _"Coming... ready or not,"_ he snarled, and forced his way into Silverbolt's port, which was only half ready for it.

Silverbolt screamed and shook as the cable was forced in and the interface forcefully began. He was constructing firewalls quickly but Galvatron was just as quick in tearing them down. Soon, dirty erotic pleasure and pain was flooded all over the Autobot flyer's body, who writhed under the weight of the Decepticon above him.

_"Take it! Take it all you pathetic mech!"_ Galvatron snarled, _"You could have had it nice, but you wanted it rough! Well now you'll take it rough, you Autobot whore!"_

_"O-Ooooooooooh please! Please I'll….. I'll….Have mercy!"_ Silverbolt begged, crying as loud as he possibly could, the place where his cable had been torn off in agonizing pain and was bleeding Energon, _"Stop! pleeeeeaaaaasssseeee, stoooooopppppp!"_

_"Mercy?!"_ Galvatron just thrust harder, _"You... a dirty, filthy Autobot... are begging me... an evil, cruel Decepticon for MERCY?!"_ He cackled as he thrust his spark into the writhing Autobot. His digits gripped Silverbolt's shoulder plates harder, _"ARE YOU?! Well beg LOUDER!"_

"P-Pleeeeeaaaaassssse!" Silverbolt begged, already weeping, _" Primus... pleeeeeeaaaaaase..."  
_  
Galvatron did not stop his thrusting, but he eased up on the sobbing flyer, his thrusts becoming much slower and, dare we say, more gentle, his grip on Silverbolt easing up too_, "Is that better, my pathetic little slave?" _he snickered, before groaning in pleasure, _"Is that... better for you?"_ His optics had a strange gleam in them, as if he was mentally in a different place – raping a different mech. A mech that he could never truly best.. Never truly ever have..

_"O-Oh... Please..."_ Silverbolt whined, his air frame scraping against the cell floor. Struggling was pointless with his hands chained behind his back, and in desperation, he attempted to appeal to the insane Decepticon in another way, by kissing him repeatedly_, "P-Please stop... I don't want this... p-please..."  
_  
_"You're not acting like it,"_ He growled, still thrusting into him gleefully.

_"Please!"_ Silverbolt wailed, _"Please stop! I'm sorry! Please stop!"_

_"You bit me...You DARED to bite me – Galvatron the future ruler of the universe!"_ Galvatron groaned, his thrusts becoming smoother, _"First you insulted me... then you bit me. You will take this... and should I choose... to have Hook reattach your cable..." _he gave another groan, _"You'll give it too..."_

" Primus..." Silverbolt managed, before descending into a number of moans of pleasure and groans of misery as Galvatron continued his enjoyment of his unwilling port.

_"There..."_ Galvatron moaned in pleasure as the pain in his cable eased up, _"There... easy... nice and... easy..._" he groaned again, _"See... It's so much better... when you don't... fight...When you accept that I'm your master. Your master forever!"_ He leant forward again, kissing the silver Autobot briefly with each thrust.

Silverbolt whined and tried to resist, clamping his optics shut, but physically and mentally exhausted as he was, he couldn't fight the pleasure overcoming the pain, and his chassis slumped, giving up the fight, at least for now.

Galvatron could feel himself almost ready for overload, and his words ceased, while his thrusts sped up. He could tell that it was easier for Silverbolt too. He didn't really care if the Autobot came or not today though; the ConCord had to learn that fighting made it harder.

The flyer was just waiting for the rape to end. Just because he had relaxed didn't mean he liked it. The pain had turned into dirty, whorish pleasure. He lay almost still, feeling Galvatron's relentless thrusts in and out of him, crying out with pain and pleasure as their armor slammed together, and the tears of shame ran down his cheeks. He was broken.. He was shamed now..

Galvatron's thrusts sped up still more, and then he overloaded for a few seconds, slumping onto Silverbolt. But the young mech didn't have the chance to think of fighting back, because it wasn't a particularly powerful overload, and the Decepticon was sitting back up again, with his cable still nestled deeply within him, _"Better,"_ he said roughly, _"Much better. Remember your place slave, and maybe I'll even feed you."_

Silverbolt looked up at Galvatron, his optics only half-open. He hadn't overloaded but he was exhausted, and ashamed, oh so ashamed... _"Wh-what are you going to do to me now?"_ he whispered, _"Are you going to... to..?"_ Did he really want the leader to off line him? Did he really have no hope now? No hope for rescue….

Galvatron smirked, producing Silverbolt's cable again, _"Do you ever want this useless thing reattached?" _he teased, _"Or shall I just throw it out with the other junk?"_

_"Y-You're going to offline me anyway, aren't you?"_ The flyer found himself instinctively moving away from the mech as much as the chains allowed, certain that the answer would be yes. Despite his humiliation and imprisonment, the urge to survive was still inside, and he didn't want to offline just yet.

_"Of course not, pathetic Autobot,"_ Galvatron snickered, _"You belong to me... and only stupid 'cons break their toys. You have a choice... the same choice I've already offered you... You can submit to being mine... or you can keep your foolish pride and not belong to anybody – in particular. You are, after all... very beautiful..."  
_  
_"W-what about my cable?"_ Silverbolt asked, trying to steer the topic away from a choice of willful slavery to the Decepticon leader or forced slavery to the entire Decepticon base, _"A-Are you going to reattach it?"_

_"Well, since you want it back so badly..."_ Galvatron purred, and replaced the cable, twisting a few wires together. He wouldn't bother Hook with it. A few tears in it really wouldn't matter. It would take time for the bot's self repair nets to repair it fully, though, and for several cycles Silverbolt would not be able to use it. Almost a shame. He allowed the mech to retract it and close his ports, _"You can choose me... or this cell," _He snickered _"And if you choose the cell... you'll get everybody."  
_  
_"Th-then... I choose... NO!"_ Silverbolt cried out, his cable was in agony_, "I won't choose you! I'd rather this cell, than willingly choose you!" _It was stupid. But he didn't want to offer the Decepticon any form of victory. He had lost, but he still had his dignity!

_"Truly a pathetic mech. How stupid," _With an evil smirk on his face plate, Galvatron stood up, leaving Silverbolt totally exposed, _"You're not really... thinking straight right now, so I'll give you a few days to rethink your answer. You might get a visit or two from the other Decepticons though..._ _And I believe Scourge is into playing with my toys... Since it's the only time he has command over another!"_ The mech exited the cell and slammed the door behind him, not even giving the groaning Autobot a second glance.

Silverbolt watched Galvatron strut away, then huddled up, and began to sob, incapable of holding it back any longer. _"P-Primus... Somebody... anybody... please help me."_

---

Please review…


	7. Ghost squadron

Ghost Squadron

**Ghost Squadron**

**Anticipation..**

Thrust and Ramjet darted towards the training fields in excited anticipation; their thrusters clacking the ground in an almost – military – cadence. Swindle had informed them that he had overheard Raptor discussing the creation of a squadron for her to lead, and the two Seekers were hopeful they'd be the lucky ones!

There was already a crowd of Decepticons on the field, discussing the rumors. They watched Raptor dart and dive, as she practiced her combat skills against unseen foes. She was so impressive! Every square inch of her gray/green fuselage made for killing! Her speed and maneuverability were unmatched by any of the male Seekers – and her stealth capabilities were already becoming the stuff of legends.

She had quickly become one of Galvatron's favorites; for not only had she accomplished every mission he'd sent her on – it was also common knowledge that the two liked to beat each other up as they overloaded. The Seeker didn't even try to hide the damage to her fuselage as she walked from his quarters.

Her only drawback was she was known to prefer solo missions. Indeed, Galvatron had made much use of this inclination, as he had periodically commanded her to take a break from training the troops – and do 'personal' missions against the Autobots for him. She was self-proclaimed to be at her happiest – when she was locked in combat against the hated foe. As a Bounty Hunter, this had been a most suitable trait – but now as one of the official Decepticon Commanders – she had to deal with attacking as a unit.

The roar of super sonic afterburners filled the thin atmosphere, as she banked tightly around the base and flew in low. Her course aimed straight towards one of the tall, rusted spires at the edge of the training grounds. The Mechs watched with interest as she sped towards it, murmurs of the impending crash spread through the ranks.

As she reached the spire, she slammed on her rear stabilizers, causing her nose to go straight up. She hung there for an agonizing moment – in a full mid-air stall – the Mechs all mesmerized by her actions. In a blink of an eye she transformed, Star Saber suddenly in her grasp, the Saber bit deeply into the Spire's thick metal side. Sparks flew, as she let gravity pull her to the bottom of its lofty height, the Star Saber opening it up like a can opener as she fell.

Having worked off her frustrations, Raptor walked calmly towards the gathered Decepticons. The Star Saber still held lightly in her grasp. Her regal, powerful carriage causing emotions of pride to wash through the gathered Mechs – for she was now one of their assault Commanders! She smiled as she noticed a few of the Mechs stepping back

slightly. She had wanted this reaction, wanted them to know that she was every bit as powerful as Galvatron. Yet, through the months they'd spent under her guidance as their Training Officer, a deep respect for her had grown within them. _No, they don't totally FEAR me, as they do Galvatron; instead they completely respect me for my power. _The smug sense of satisfaction rolled over her body. _And it's this that makes me even more powerful a force than Galvatron realizes!_

**New Assignments..**

The troops quickly snapped into proper military formation for her review; every warrior hoping desperately that she'd call his name for assignment into her squadron.

"_Ramjet, Thrust, Rumble and Frenzy! Fall in behind me!" _the two Seekers and the two small infiltration specialists gleefully fell in behind her. The rest of the ranks jealously glaring at them.She turned to the ranks with a warm smile on her visage. _"These four will make up the 'Ghost Squadron'. One of our primary functions will be as part of the air support for the powerful ground and air assault forces that are the strength of the Decepticon army! Secondary functions will involve espionage and sabotage operations."_

Her last sentence was lost in the roar of cheering for her compliment to them as the Decepticon army; now, even those who had not been chosen felt that they were part of this Hunter's great squadron.

They scattered from the training grounds, for she had given them a day off; a rare day to relax, to enjoy.

The four whom she had chosen, followed her across the sky in celebration. Rumble riding in Ramjet, Frenzy in Thrust, and the three little minicons in Raptor.

**Loyalties..**

_"Raptor has developed quite a strong following amongst the ranks." _Cyclonus observed, giving Scourge a knowing glance.

_"Yes, I'd never thought I'd ever say this – but truthfully – the ranks would willingly die for her." _Scourge nodded.

_"And not out of fear.." _his big comrade noted.

The hulking Sweep studied his visage. _"No, why they are loyal to her – is completely different from that of Galvatron."_

_"Yes, Galvatron..hmm.. Do you think he's noticed?" _Cyclonus mused.

The Sweep laughed. _"No, now that she's taught him her special type of 'Domination' – he believes she is totally his."_

_"Yes, the femme is wise in her choices for partners." _the imposing purple

warrior noted – enjoying fully that he and his Sweep lover – were occasionally chosen by her. When she wanted a change from Galvatron's attentions. Cyclonus was very pleased with this female hunter, though he'd never admit to Scourge – he'd developed a deep respect for her since she had strategically taken Galvatron's interests away from him. He felt, that the femme actually preferred his own touch – but was playing with Galvatron to spare Cyclonus the pain of their leader's sadism. _"Raptor's the first Combat leader we've had, who seems to respect each one of us." _he murmured.

Scourge's gaze told him how much that meant to the ranks. _"I just hope Galvatron doesn't screw up the arrangements with her. I don't think the ranks would accept the loss of her leadership."_

_"No, they probably wouldn't take it well." _ Cyclonus agreed.

Scourge looked at him slyly, _"Now, I don't want to appear to be disloyal to Galvatron or anything." _

Cyclonus nodded his head in understanding. _"We are his elite guard, his most loyal.."_

_"But he did demand for HER to join us.." _Scourge mumbled.

_"Yes, it WAS his idea.." _Cyclonus agreed, fondly remembering his trip to earth to negotiate with her to join the Decepticon forces.

_"I would not willingly place myself in between those two, if that should ever happen." _humped shoulders shrugged.

_"No, that would not be a wise move.." _Cyclonus said, understanding that the Sweep spoke for the majority of the troops. Raptor's command style was so different, so much more effective, than the Decepticons were accustomed to – that the mere taste of it, and the victories she was having on the battle field – were causing a serious lust for

political change to quietly course through the ranks.

Yet, the femme did not seem interested in usurping Galvatron. So different from others in the past who had stood at the demented Leader's side; she seemed so wrapped up in her own hatred for the Autobots, that her loyalty to the Decepticon cause was part of her very being. But unlike Galvatron, her rage was controlled by a logical, tactical mind – guaranteeing death to any Autobot who stood against her.

Yes, the two were a perfect match. With Raptor taking Galvatron's orders, and creating a logical way of making them come to pass. As Charr's forces gained strength, Cyclonus knew that none would stand in their path of conquest for long.

--

Please review..


	8. Dogfight

Dogfight

**Dogfight**

**Part 3 – Side missions**

_Well, here goes nothing! _Raptor thought to herself, as her Ghost Squadron lifted off for their first mission. She'd never been much of a team player, used to counting on herself and her own vast abilities to get the job done – but now she was an official Decepticon Frontal Assault Commander; So she had to be an example of a 'team player' for the ranks.

She knew Thrust was more of a talker, than a doer – but she'd hoped that all that training she sunk into his thick metal hide – would help bypass his natural inclinations. And pairing him with the 'infiltration specialist' Rumble – who'd run headlong into any situation before thinking about it – would also, hopefully help.

Ramjet was another case all together; the polar opposite to his brother. She and his passenger: Frenzy – would have to try to keep his mind on his orders. Or the impetuous fool would damage them all! Frenzy was under order to take the controls if necessary.

So the Bounty Hunter, turned Commander – Came out of the smooth plasma of warp phase, reeling in the cables that had been attached to her wing mates for the teleport transport. They landed several miles from their target, sending the two infiltration specialists in to do their job. _"Make sure to set those charges at 200 astroseconds!" _She reminded Frenzy, a smug look crossing her face as she imagined the impending Energon storage tank explosions.

He grinned, Rumble joking that the Seekers better attack right on his signal. Then the two little cons were off, Happy that they felt that they were calling the 'shots' for once.

The three jets waited for the signal, Ramjet getting a bit more impatient than Raptor liked to see. Thrust, wisely, copying his Commander's façade of cool confidence.

Then the signal came! All three Seekers took off in formation, battle systems engaged, missiles locked on the peripheral building of the Autobot research complex. Radar guided missiles striking just before the jets flew in at Mach 2. Ramjet strafed the other peripheral buildings with his machine guns – so far, staying with her orders.

'_We've got company!' _Thrust said over the frequency, as he banked around the facility with the Autobots: Air raid and Slingshot on his tail.

'_Thrust, I'm on it. Ramjet, look for Skydive and keep him occupied' _Raptor ordered, her voice cool and calm. She teleported in, right behind the two pursuing Autobots; managing to get a quick laser lock on Air Raid. She let a Sidewinder loose and snickered as it tracked its lock. _That'll keep him busy for a little while._

'_Skydive's in my sights!' _Ramjet exclaimed with glee.

'_Keep on him!' _She ordered, barely avoiding the fire coming from Fireflight and Slingshot as they flashed by her. _'Thrust, do a vertical, then loop a 180.' _She ordered. As he peeled away – the three airialbots were on her. The signal came from Frenzy and Rumble – they were ready for pickup! _'Thrust, pickup on co-ordinates 05-24-3, I'll take care of these boys!' _

She teased the three Aerialbots, keeping her speed slow enough for them to still think they could get a bead on her. Then, as she felt their radar lock, she teleported behind them; unleashing the last three Sidewinders in her arsenal. The Aerialbots split off in evasive maneuvers with the missiles locked on them.

Then Ramjet almost crashed into her – as he engaged afterburners – Skydive in his sights. _'Damnit, watch your radar!' s_he ordered the battle-crazed seeker.

Then Air raid was back on her, as he had finally managed to shake the Sidewinder. She grinned, hit her afterburners, and right as the Autobot F-15 hit maximum velocity to keep up, she slammed up into a vertical – almost stalling. The turbulence from her plasma engines disrupted his as he streaked beneath her, causing him to temporarily lose control. He went into a flat spin, transforming to try and get out of it.

'_Pickup complete.' _Thrust radioed.

'_Ramjet disengage! We're out of here.' _Raptor ordered. As she banked hard starboard, the beautiful dancing balls of fire – which had just been full storage energon towers – filled her viewscreen. _'Nice fireworks Frenzy!' _She complimented.

Three Aerialbots were still on their tails, trying to keep them engaged. _'Anyone got any Sidewinders left?' _Raptor asked, Ramjet had 2 and Thrust still had one. _'Ok, peel off and flank them.' _She ordered. Then she immediately transformed and faced the oncoming Autobots.

"_You boys just ain't got a clue!" _She taunted, hitting them with laser fire. Two of them transformed, more than willing to take her on. Then suddenly, Sidewinders came out of nowhere, locked dead on them. Raptor just laughed and teleported out of sight.

The Ghost Squadron left Earth's atmosphere, its members gleefully discussing the Dogfight. Their first real test as a unit – and a total success!

--

_**Footnote: **Unless another good fight scene comes to mind, this is the end of this 'book' of Raptor's life. Things are going to change dramatically, as a very unexpected twist happens in the overall plot of her 'life'. This will be chronicled in the fifth and final book. **Raptor Chronicles 5: Voice of Reason**_

Please review..


End file.
